


Halloween Cards

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin investigates the strange silence





	Halloween Cards

Merlin was typing away on his keyboard. It was one of those typical October Sundays where the air was crisp and clean and the sun did its best to give them a few warmer hours in the afternoon. They had used the chance to go for a long walk and enjoyed the colourful leaves. 

Back home, Merlin had made himself a tea and went back to his work while Arthur puttered around the house. Merlin had no idea what he was doing, probably getting ready for the next football game on TV or something.

After a while – his tea had gone cold – Merlin raised his head and blinked. He hadn’t even noticed that it had gone dark, the light from his monitor the only thing illuminating the room. He listened into the apartment. What was going on? Arthur didn’t make a sound. That was weird.

“Arthur?”

It was eerily quiet, so Merlin decided to go investigate. What if something had happened to Arthur and he hadn’t heard him calling for him?

The closer Merlin got to the living room, the wider his grin became. There were Halloween decorations everywhere – fake cobwebs, plastic skeletons, the skull with the lighting up eyes in the window, fake pumpkins pulling faces in every corner. Arthur sure loved his American holidays and for Halloween he went all out. 

Where was he, though? Merlin looked around. He didn’t put it beyond Arthur to have put on one of his old costumes and waited for a chance to jump from behind a door or where ever and give him a bit of a scare. 

Only then he saw him, the plush monster Merlin had given him the previous year in his arm, fast asleep on the couch, in the middle of a disaster of boxes and other wrapping material. 

For a moment, he pondered getting a sharpie and writing “Happy Halloween” on Arthur’s forehead, but then he just pulled out his mobile and snapped a photo. This would go on the Halloween cards they sent their families. 

Merlin grinned and quietly left the room.


End file.
